The present invention relates to a conveyor section, in particular for workpiece containers.
A conveyor section with a guide made of a plastic with good anti-friction characteristics is known from German Patent No. 32 21 868 C2 and German Published Patent Application No. 35 18 134 A1. According to German Published Patent Application No. 35 18 134 A1, friction is further reduced by additionally providing the guide with indentations in a grid pattern (waffle structure). During operation, the indentations in the grid pattern form an air cushion which reduces the friction between the conveyor belt and the guide. In practice, however, this effect has proven to be quite negligible. Instead, the indentations reduce the bearing area between the conveyor belt and the guide. With a steady load pressure exerted by the workpiece container, this increases the surface pressure, which increases wear. In addition, guides are usually extruded. This means that an additional work step is needed in order to produce the indentations.
The product information bulletins xe2x80x9cScotch(trademark), Teflon(trademark)-Coated Glass Fabric Tapexe2x80x9d (December 1986) and xe2x80x9cScotch(trademark), Anti-Friction Tape, Pressure-Sensitive (February 1988) from 3M Co. describe anti-friction tapes that are used to coat surfaces. They have high anti-friction characteristics and good thermal, mechanical, and chemical stability. The anti-friction tapes are normally used in coin chutes and packing shafts. Their primary purpose is to transport materials without damage.
The conveyor section according to the present invention provides a greater degree of reduced friction between the conveyor belt guide and the conveyor belt.
The anti-friction characteristic and thermal, mechanical, and chemical stability of the various anti-friction tapes according to the present invention can optimize the characteristics of a conveyor belt guide in each region of a conveyor section.
A pressure-sensitive anti-friction tape or a varnish can be easily applied to a conveyor belt guide at a later date. This makes it possible to influence friction in a region of a conveyor section even after it is assembled. In particular, a pressure-sensitive anti-friction tape has a further advantage in that it can be easily removed again.